


Paean

by poupon



Series: golden notes, silver bones (songs we carved on the stars) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Let's Pretend I Didn't Say That), (Until Next Part), Because Loki Left and Lived, Because of Reasons, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, It's Just Shameless Smut Really, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Softcore Porn, who am I kidding
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupon/pseuds/poupon
Summary: Thor là một chất độc, Loki đã đi đến kết luận ấy từ lâu trong quá khứ, khi Asgard vẫn còn sừng sững uy nghiêm và huy hoàng. Một ngày nào đó, chất độc này sẽ giết chết gã. Hoặc giả gã đã chết rồi, chết đủ nhiều lần để biết rằng phản kháng lại nó thật vô dụng biết bao, như thể đi ngược con sóng của một cơn bão với xác thân nhân loại, như thể dành quá nhiều tình yêu cho một người nên yêu và tự làm bản thân ngộp thở.





	Paean

## .I.

 

# Tán Ca

 

*

_Ta uống mật ngọt từ trong tay người_  
_mà nguyện xác thân chưa từng nếm trải._  
_Hỡi bậc nhân từ, hỡi đấng tàn độc_ _  
_ _một thoáng cam lành để trọn kiếp bụi gai._

*

 

Tay họ âm thầm đan vào nhau trước bức tường kính của con tàu, và Loki cứ ngỡ gã đã không nhớ mong cái cảm giác ấy nữa. _Gã ngỡ_. Bởi gã vẫn nén lại tiếng thở dài thoả mãn trong lồng ngực đối với thứ xúc cảm quen thuộc khi mười ngón đan xen, và ngăn bản thân không siết chặt bàn tay như những ngày xưa cũ. Đâu đó trong gã, Loki nhận ra, vẫn luôn ôm ghì những kí ức phủ bụi ấy.

“Loki,” Thor gọi gã. Thor từng gọi gã bằng rất nhiều cái tên. Hoàng đệ, em trai, _Loki_ khi anh giận dữ, _Loki_ khi anh đớn đau, _Loki_ khi anh mong mỏi, và _Loki_ khi cả hai lạc nhau trong tình dục. Đôi khi Thor gọi gã bằng mắt một cách tĩnh lặng. Những lúc đó Loki là tất thảy những dấu yêu và khắc khoải, là những phản bội, những dối trá, những thứ tha và ngọt ngào bao dung. Nhưng lần này Thor gọi tên gã như một thanh kiếm sắc, và Loki, với tất cả trí tuệ cùng mánh khoé của một gã Tà Thần, không biết liệu mình đã sẵn sàng đối mặt.

“Ở lại đi,” anh nói mà không nhìn gã, họ vẫn đứng song song trên boong tàu, dõi mắt ra biển sao mênh mông đằng trước, Thor bên phải và Loki bên trái, cách nhau đúng một nắm tay. Loki biết lời ngầm trong tiếng cầu xin ấy, và gã tốn đủ một phút đồng hồ cân nhắc về lời đáp.

Gã có thể nói không ngay tắp lự, từ chối mà không cần suy nghĩ chỉ để thưởng thức cái cách Thor thất vọng nhặt về niềm mong chờ vỡ nát của anh, hoặc châm chọc Thor về chuyện anh từng ném gã lại Sakaar và giờ lại muốn gã quay về, hoặc chỉ một cái nhếch mép. Gã có rất nhiều cách đáp lại hoàn toàn phù hợp chuẩn mực một Tà Thần, một tên phản loạn, một Loki.

“Như thế tốt hơn cho cả hai ta,” cuối cùng gã nói, gần như một lời giải thích yếu ớt cho dự định đi xa tha phương của mình. “Asgard đã không còn,” nói đến đây, Loki hơi dừng, chừng như ai điếu những gì trong quá khứ gã ngỡ mình ghét bỏ mà giờ đã tan hoang ngàn mảnh với Ragnarok, “và Trái Đất không quá phù hợp với dân Aesir. Anh nghĩ chúng ta có thể thản nhiên hạ cánh xuống Midgard với một phi thuyền vài chục ngàn người mà không bị bắn hạ từ khi còn chưa đi vào tầng khí quyển sao?” Nhất là sau khi bọn họ dăm ba bữa lại phải đối mặt với một sóng tàn phá ngoài hành tinh.

“Avengers–”

“Đừng chọc cười tôi, từ khi nào Avengers có thể đại diện cho Trái Đất? Huống hồ lần cuối tôi biết, lũ bạn Trái Đất nhỏ yếu của anh đã đường ai nấy đi rồi.” Loki cắt ngang, đọc Thor điêu luyện như một cuốn sách để ngỏ trước khi anh có bất cứ cơ hội nào nói hết câu, và sau đó là một khoảng dài trầm mặc. Thor đã trở nên rất trầm mặc từ khi họ cho phi thuyền cất cánh với những di sản cuối cùng của thành phố vàng. Đôi khi gã sẽ bắt gặp Thor đứng trên boong, nhìn ra ngoài xa và ma sát ngón tay như thể hoài niệm một cán búa nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay anh cái dạo mọi thứ còn chưa sụp đổ. Như thể hoài niệm thời anh còn chưa nếm trải hết mất mát này đến mất mát khác.

Loki nhận ra sau một khoảng yên tĩnh, rằng Thor không hỏi chuyện gì xảy ra với lũ nhân loại. Có lẽ anh đã mặc định chấp nhận rằng lại thêm một thứ thân thương, một mối ràng buộc trượt khỏi tay mà anh chẳng giữ nổi. Hoặc cũng có thể anh không tin Loki, ai biết được.

“Anh có thể cho một hạm đội lên đường tìm vùng đất mới, em không cần đi đâu cả,” cuối cùng Thor siết tay Loki một cái, đoạn buông ra và nói. Gã cố nén lại chút mất mát vấn vương khi hơi ấm trên tay trôi đi. Cả người Thor lúc nào cũng ấm áp tràn đầy mùi nắng, nhất là đôi bàn tay rộng và vững, và chỉ có Yggdrasil mới biết Loki thèm chạm tới nhiệt độ ấy đến mức nào.

Anh đã khác nhiều lắm kể từ Ragnarok, theo cả cách tốt hơn và xấu hơn, nhưng trước Loki Thor cho phép bản thân được cố chấp và non nớt giữ chặt những thứ còn thuộc về anh mà đang rung vang cảnh báo chuyện nó sẽ trôi tuột đi mất. Anh để bản thân ngây thơ và càn quấy, biết rằng những nỗ lực trẻ con này chỉ làm cả hai thêm tức giận và mệt mỏi, biết rằng không có bất cứ điều gì anh nói ra có thể thay đổi những mất mát sắp đến, biết rằng anh đang thốt ra những thứ vô lý một vị vua không nên nói.

Nhưng Thor giằng co như một thói quen, như một cách đảm bảo rằng có những thứ đã nát nhưng cũng có những thứ vĩnh viễn không phai màu. 

Thor nghiêng người nhìn gã, nhưng Loki giữ bản thân bất động, như lời phản đối ngấm ngầm gã không nói ra. “Asgard cần em. Anh–”

“Thor,” lần này, đến lượt giọng Loki nghe như kiếm sắc. “Anh đừng ngây thơ nữa, Asgard đã chết bao nhiêu và còn lại bao nhiêu trong hai ngày qua? Mất quê hương, mất người thân, lưu vong vũ trụ, anh nghĩ họ làm được gì? Anh định phái họ đi đâu? Phương tiện? Nhiên liệu? Vật tư? Lộ tuyến? Cách liên lạc? Chỉ có tôi, hoặc là Heimdall. Nhưng Asgard cần Heimdall hơn. Và tôi không phải người Aesir–”

“Trên tàu có rất nhiều thành viên không phải nhân dân Asgard–”

Loki bật cười. Tiếng cười khô cạn đến tàn khốc, như nhát dao đâm xuyên người Thor, trào phúng thứ mộng tưởng viển vông. “Tay tôi nhuộm máu Aesir.”

Lấy mắt thường cũng có thể thấy mặt Thor tái đi một sắc.

“Anh quên rồi sao? Tôi hại chết mẹ, gián tiếp giết cha–”

“Là thời gian của Phụ Thần đã cạn–”

“–phản bội Asgard không chỉ một lần–”

“Em đã được tha thứ!” Thor quát, giọng vang rung như sấm nổ.

“Dù sao đáng lẽ ra tôi đã chết!”

“Loki!”

“Thor!!! Asgard đã tàn! Anh có thể tống khứ mớ cơ bắp trong sọ và suy nghĩ như một vị vua không?!” Loki rít qua kẽ răng nghiến chặt.

Cảm tạ Cửu Giới, Thor không thốt lên cái gì ngu xuẩn và vô trách nhiệm như là anh không cần ngai vàng hay viển vông phi thực như là Trái Đất sẽ tiếp nhận bọn họ. 

Thay vào đó, có cái gì trào ngược lên họng Thor. Cái gì đó đắng chát như là phẫn nộ, lại như là tiếc thương. Anh vươn tay nắm lấy gáy Loki giật mạnh về phía mình, bạo lực như thể muốn bẻ gãy cổ gã, và cuồng loạn va môi cả hai vào nhau.

Lưỡi anh luồn vào giữa môi răng còn đương khép mở muốn phun nọc độc của Loki, quét qua khoang miệng gã như sấm rền gió cuốn. Trái với vẻ ngoài khắc bạc, Loki có vị ngọt thanh cùng hương bạc hà thoang thoảng, mát lạnh và đôi khi sắc bén, tựa mũi dao đã từng bao lần nhuộm trong máu Thor. Mắt anh hơi đỏ lên, trong giây lát thoáng qua như có tia lửa điện lập loè, đoạn anh mặc kệ bản năng để thân thể hút tràn lồng ngực thứ hương vị quen thuộc, buông ra ham muốn xâm lược và sở hữu Loki cháy bùng dưới đáy lồng ngực anh thường phải dằn xuống.

Loki sững lại một phần tư giây trước cái hôn bất ngờ, nhưng lập tức phản xạ thần tốc mà đáp lại. Ngoại trừ thương hại và thứ tình anh em ngu xuẩn, Loki chưa bao giờ và sẽ chẳng bao giờ từ chối thứ gì từ Thor cả. Như một điều hiển nhiên, cái lưỡi bạc lắt léo của gã nhanh chóng đoạt lại quyền chủ động, cuốn lấy lưỡi Thor và nhảy múa từ chóp lưỡi đến vòm họng, linh hoạt tựa đuôi rắn.

Khi họ ngưng kề môi quấn lưỡi và chịu buông nhau ra, môi Loki đã đỏ như uống máu, còn môi Thor thì rớm máu thật. Một sợi chỉ bạc nối giữa hai người, không khí mờ ám như thể một đôi người yêu lâu ngày xa cách chứ chẳng phải hai anh em chỉ vừa gân cổ cãi nhau vài phút trước. Loki ôm Thor rất chặt, để hơi ấm của anh lan ra khắp người mình như lửa cháy, tưởng như nguyện chết trong vòng tay này.

Gã đã quên mất lần cuối cùng Thor ở gần gã thế này, gần đến như chia sẻ một quả tim, một buồng phổi là bao nhiêu lâu về trước. Cái cảm giác hơi thở ấm nóng của anh phả vào bờ môi gã theo từng lần thở dốc, và nhịp tim gần như đồng điệu là một cảm giác rất diệu kì, đến mức Loki nghĩ gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng cái linh hồn băng giá của gã thoả mãn hoà tan, nếu gã thực sự có thứ đó.

Thor tựa trán vào trán gã, chóp mũi hai người nhẹ nhàng cọ xát. Tay anh vòng qua giữ chặt eo Loki như một gọng kìm, và gã sung sướng liếm đi chút máu vương trên khoé môi anh.

“Anh chỉ còn em.” Thor nói, giọng thì thầm như thổ lộ bí mật, nhưng hàm ý thì như van lơn. Và Loki bỗng cắn mạnh môi dưới của anh như muốn xé toạc vết thương nho nhỏ bên khoé miệng. Một giọt máu lăn xuống cằm, chìm vào mớ râu ria lởm chởm và biến mất như thể chưa từng tồn tại. Nhưng Thor vẫn có cảm giác dính ướt từ môi xuống, như minh chứng cho cơn phẫn nộ bất thình lình của gã.

Loki không thấy sung sướng khi Thor van xin gã. Không, gã chỉ thấy lửa giận phừng phừng, nhưng rồi gã vẫn ngậm lấy môi dưới của Thor, chăm sóc nâng niu như kẻ cắn nó bung máu chỉ độ vài giây trước chẳng phải chính mình.

“Anh còn Asgard,” gã nhả từng từ vào miệng anh trai, như thể muốn anh nuốt xuống một chân lý. “Asgard cần anh.”

“Asgard đã vong – chính em nói.” Thor ôn nhu đáp trả. Trong một phút, họ chìm đắm giữa biển xúc cảm nụ hôn thứ hai mang lại, nhẹ nhàng đến chỉ là những cái ve vuốt đụng chạm.

“Asgard là nhân dân. Chừng nào máu Aesir còn chảy về những thế hệ sau, chừng đó Asgard còn tồn tại – anh quên điều chính anh thề thốt rồi sao?”

“Nhưng Asgard của chúng ta đã mất.” Thor lặng lẽ bảo, rồi, chừng như nhấn mạnh. “ _Của hai ta._ ”

Loki cười nhạo. “Asgard nào của hai ta? Tôi từng có quyền sở hữu Asgard sao? Một Jotnar?”

Đáp lại Loki lại là một nụ hôn mãnh liệt khác. Thor giống như đã quyết định chặn tất cả chỗ nọc độc Loki định phun bằng miệng mình.

Anh hôn như sóng biển, một sóng tiếp một sóng, ồn ào, ướt át, xoá đi mọi dấu vết trăn trở, mọi phản bác cay nghiệt giấu dưới cuống họng gã trai trẻ như sóng cuộn cát trắng.

Loki lùi một bước, rồi lại một bước. Cho đến khi lưng gã tựa hẳn vào lớp kính của boong tàu.

Kính không lạnh, nhưng gã vẫn rùng mình.

Mùi tình dục lan tràn trong không khí. Loki mơ hồ nghĩ về chuyện họ đang ở trên boong tàu nơi bất cứ ai cũng có thể tới, và quyết định mặc kệ nó. Dù sao làm gì còn ai trên tàu không rõ mối quan hệ hỗn loạn của bọn họ. Đầu gã lược qua gương mặt kinh ngạc hay vỡ lẽ hay quả nhiên của một số người, thầm nhủ trong lòng đều tại Thor và cái kiểu đói khát thân cận da thịt của anh.

Thor một tay giữ hông Loki, một tay vuốt dọc xuống bên đùi gã, rồi nhấc một chân gã khoác lên eo mình. Chỗ phồng cộm giữa hai chân anh áp vào người Loki, trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi giữa những nụ hôn, gã như cảm giác được nhiệt độ từ đó xuyên qua lớp vải cứng thấm đẫm xuống từng thớ da thịt vốn lạnh băng của gã. Tiếng vải vóc và giáp vai cọ nhau sột soạt khi Loki luồn tay ra sau gáy Thor, móng tay cọ xát lớp da đầu mẫn cảm của vị thần sấm sét. Loki thoáng có chút nuối tiếc những lọn tóc từng chảy qua kẽ tay gã như vàng ròng, như ánh nắng khi xưa, và cả cái bím tóc nho nhỏ đan với tóc đen của gã Thor hay vuốt ra sau tai nữa.

Trong lúc Loki thất thần, tay Thor đã lại tìm đường đi ngược lên sống lưng có phần mảnh khảnh của gã. Những ngón tay thô vết chai kiên nhẫn di chuyển như mân mê từng đốt sống, làm từng nhúm lửa nho nhỏ cháy lên sâu trong những đoạn xương Loki tưởng đã đóng băng cả trăm ngàn năm. Tay Thor lần đến cổ gã, đầu ngón chân Loki run lên, cuộn tròn.

Bất thình lình, Thor móc hai ngón tay vào viền vàng ròng sau cổ áo Loki và giật mạnh. Gã theo quán tính ngửa đầu, tóc đen đập vào tường kính, lộ ra hõm cổ trắng thon dài. Ngay lập tức, thợ săn duỗi người, áp cả lồng ngực lên người Loki mà cắn mút giao giới giữa càng dưới và cổ gã. Anh miết những nụ hôn mãnh liệt lên vùng đất nhỏ bé dưới cằm giữa hai quai hàm sắc lẻm ấy, há miệng ngậm chặt như hổ báo giữ lấy miếng mồi, như muốn khoá luôn khí quản Loki. Gã ngửa cổ, mắt vẫn mờ nhoà vì cú đập đầu, phát ra những âm tiết ngạt thở vô nghĩa như kẻ chết đuối.

“Loki…” Thor thì thầm tên gã, giọng trầm quyện, nghiền chuyển giữa môi răng như thể anh đang nếm trải vị ngọt đắm say từ chỉ một cái tên vậy.

Tình dục như gió lốc nổi lên trong mắt anh khi Thor vươn tay cởi hàng khoá áo của bản thân. Anh luôn là người thoát y trước, trần trụi trước. Chỉ khi nào anh đã bày ra bản thân nguyên sơ và không phòng vệ nhất thì Loki mới bắt đầu cảm thấy đủ an toàn để buông xuống y phục – đó là lớp tự vệ cuối cùng trong tiềm thức của gã khỏi những tổn thương tuổi thơ khi cả Asgard vẫn nghĩ gã còn quá nhỏ để khắc ghi vài lời đàm tiếu so sánh từ thể xác đến năng lực. Loki có trí nhớ rất tốt. Đó luôn giống một lời nguyền hơn một món quà thiên bẩm.

Nhưng lần này Loki, với tốc độ phản ứng khiến chiến binh trời sinh như Thor đôi khi cũng phải mặc cảm, thản nhiên mà nhanh chóng luồn tay vào lớp áo xanh sẫm và tháo xuống từng thứ một. Khuy cổ, khuy tay, thắt lưng, cầu vai, áo,… gã đá văng đôi ủng, giải thoát cặp đùi khỏi cái quần vướng víu đoạn lại nhấc chân quấn lấy hông Thor, trong cả quá trình cả người gã vẫn nửa treo lơ lửng giữa Thor và bức tường kính, cằm gối vào mái tóc đâm chỉa của anh, hương khói và tuyết tùng nhuộm đẫm lồng ngực.

Lúc những phần kim loại trên áo Thor loảng xoảng rơi xuống sàn xong, Loki cũng chỉ còn một lớp áo khoác hờ trên người. Thor hít sâu một hơi, đoạn thả những nụ hôn nhỏ vụn dọc xuống cổ gã, qua yết hầu đến đoạn giữa hai xương quai xanh. Trừ hõm cổ, Thor cũng yêu cả chỗ này nữa. Anh cẩn thận miêu tả từng đường nét lồng ngực Loki bằng môi như một nghệ sĩ tràn trề tài năng và linh cảm nâng niu muse của họ.

Anh trải những vệt hôn dài trên người Loki như kẻ lữ hành đánh dấu bản đồ đến trạm tiếp theo, đói khát và đầy ham muốn. Nhấn nhá lâu dài ở những nơi chẳng cần nhiều quan tâm và bỏ lơ những chỗ thật cần, đến nỗi Loki phải giật nhẹ mớ tóc ngắn ngủn sau gáy anh chừng như phát cáu.

Lồng ngực Thor chấn động trong một tràng cười yên tĩnh, bàn tay anh lần đường dọc xuống kẽ mông Loki, đoạn nghịch ngợm vẽ vòng bên ngoài lối vào.

Em trai anh, gã Tà Thần soi mói và kiêu ngạo, và khó hầu hạ đến cùng cực. Em trai anh, người tình luôn yêu cầu nhường nhịn và chiều chuộng – một cách vô thức – và từ chối nó bằng bạo lực. Thor luôn thích những lúc Loki dựa vào anh, đòi hỏi anh, thèm khát anh, muốn được _anh_ thèm khát, cái điều mà Thor hết sức vui lòng thoả mãn gã. Anh luôn thể hiện nó một cách công khai, đôi khi là quá công khai và bồng bột và lộ liễu, như một cách trấn an, lại như xiềng xích, vì kẻ bị trói thật sự chưa bao giờ là Thor cả.

Anh đoán cả hai người họ đều khốn nạn với lẫn nhau, theo cách này hay cách khác.

Có hơi lạnh truyền đến nơi da thịt họ chạm nhau, nhưng bên trong Loki lại bỏng cháy. Hệt như con người Loki vậy và gã làm Thor muốn phát điên (đã và sẽ). Anh dễ mất bình tĩnh với những thứ anh đã biết quá rõ và yêu quá lâu để đánh mất tự chủ, và Thor thi thoảng nghĩ ấy sẽ là nguyên nhân bỏ mạng của anh trong tương lai. Nhưng điều đáng sợ thực sự là tốc độ anh chấp nhận cái giả thuyết ấy nhanh đến cỡ nào.

Loki vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi sau bao nhiêu năm, vẫn căng chặt ẩm ướt quanh hai đốt ngón thay thô ráp của anh, tiếng thở gấp giật từng đoạn ngắn bên thái dương anh như thúc dục, và Thor đẩy tay mình vào sâu hơn, nhiều hơn, căng cơ thể gã ra với những ve vuốt và trấn an. Anh xoay một rồi hai rồi ba ngón tay trong Loki, theo cái cách đã quá quen với cả hai người và Loki để cơ thể mình rơi tự do trên tay anh, để anh nâng gã như nâng một đoàn không khí, như nâng một hơi thở lạnh toát từ miền đất quanh năm đóng băng gã sẽ không quay về và anh không thể đến, như nâng xác thân kẻ thù đã vụn vỡ mà anh trót yêu.

Loki thật _mềm mại_ , theo nhiều cách. Và Thor chợt nhận ra gã chưa bao giờ chấp nhận và phô bày bản thân như thế này trước mặt anh cả.

“Em,” Anh nói, bỗng bứt ra khỏi nụ hôn, hơi ngập ngừng và làm lơ cái gầm gừ nho nhỏ kháng nghị của gã. “Em không có ý định quay về phải không?”

Những nụ hôn Loki trao anh lần này vương hương vị lần cuối của những lần cuối, và Thor không hài lòng với nhận thức ấy một chút nào.

“Sao?” Gã gắt gỏng đáp lại ngay lập tức, quá nhanh để đánh lừa được Thor rằng Loki chẳng biết anh đang nói cái quái gì cả. Anh đã nghe và đã thấy lừa lọc trên chóp lưỡi Loki quá lâu để bị cái thứ nguỵ trang đơn giản này qua mắt. “Tất nhiên tôi sẽ không quay về? Tôi chuẩn bị đi tìm vùng đất mới cho cái con tàu đầy dân nhập cư trái phép của anh đấy, _Bệ Hạ_ ạ.”

“Không, không phải thế.” Đáp lại, hai hàng lông mày của Thor vặn xoắn vào nhau và anh nhìn gã với cái ánh nhìn nửa như thấu hiểu quá rõ và nửa như bi thương. Anh vẫn luôn sâu sắc và cứng cỏi theo cái kiểu của riêng mình Thor Odinson ấy mà Loki ngờ rằng có đi đến tận rìa xa nhất vũ trụ gã cũng sẽ chẳng tìm được người thứ hai nào như thế.  “Em sẽ không quay về bên anh nữa.” Anh nói, như một lời tuyên cáo chứ không phải một câu hỏi và có tiếng tim ai rơi đánh thịch xuống sàn tàu.

Trước khi bất cứ ai trong họ kịp nhặt nó lên tìm chủ nhân, Loki đã vội vàng cắn lấy bên tai Thor day nhẹ, tay cũng vội vàng không kém gỡ cái khoá quần kim loại của anh xuống và gần như giật phăng lưng quần trước khi gã chạm đến cậu nhỏ đã căng cứng ngẩng cao giữa cặp đùi vững chãi của Thor. Loki hít một thật gấp trước khi (và trong khi) vuốt tay dọc theo độ dài đó. Cái ấy của Thor luôn to dài một cách vừa đáng sợ vừa mời gọi đối với những kẻ vừa thích khoái cảm lại vừa yêu đau đớn như Loki. Và gã thừa nhận điều đó như thừa nhận một sự thất bại không tránh né được, như thừa nhận việc cơn nhức nhối kéo dài vài ngày ở những nơi không nên nhức nhối sau một vài lần tình ái mãnh liệt hơn dự định của cả hai người họ (vì Loki là một thằng khốn và Thor cũng là một thằng khốn không kém, theo những cách không lộ liễu bằng) làm gã thoả mãn nhiều hơn là hối hận.

Tay Thor – một tay quấn quanh eo hông giữ thăng bằng cho gã và tay còn lại dưới mông đùa nghịch mở rộng một lối vào khít chặt hồng ửng màu mận chín – bỗng xốc Loki lên và căng hai chân gã như tìm một góc thích hợp và Loki không biết gã đã mong chờ điều gì khi người gã hạ xuống như một đám mây sà xuống một đỉnh núi nhưng hẳn nhiên cái đỉnh núi cắm sâu như muốn chém gã ra làm đôi ấy khiến tiếng thét của Loki vang vọng boong tàu và hẳn là cả con tàu nữa, nếu gã thành thật với bản thân.

Nhưng cũng có thể là chả có tiếng thét nào cả vì Loki ngờ rằng gã đã ngất lịm mất vài giây vì cái cảm giác được nhồi đầy cơ thể lạnh toát của mình một nguồn năng lượng nóng ran và đầy lửa điện. Đằng nào thì gã cũng chả còn tí xấu hổ nào để mất nếu cả con tàu biết họ đang làm tình nơi công cộng. Và trong giây phút này thì cả hai đều chẳng quan tâm cho lắm.

Loki quấn chân chặt hơn quanh hông Thor và kéo anh về phía mình – hay đúng hơn là hạ người xuống sâu hơn nữa và nuốt hết chiều dài đó vì Thor vẫn đứng sừng sững như một toà tháp sắt, chống đỡ sức nặng của cả hai, mồ hôi trượt xuống từ trán và cằm rơi lên ngực bụng Loki mỗi lần anh thở dốc; và đôi khi Loki thấy ghen tị, ngấm ngầm thôi, khi anh vẫn còn nhiều sức lực trong người đến thế khi Loki thường chỉ còn là một đống tay và chân và dục vọng mềm oặt trên người Thor.

Loki cong lưng, tay bấu vào cột sống Thor và chắc rằng nơi đó sẽ bầm tím, đoạn thì thầm. “Làm tôi đau đi,” gã xoa nhẹ mái tóc vàng xù cụt ngủn của Thor, cọ má vào đấy, giọng đứt quãng với hơi thở lạc điệu và xúc cảm vừa quen lại vừa lạ nơi cửa vào, thừa nhận, “Để tôi ghi nhớ anh được không?”

Và Thor muốn nói, _em có thể trở về mà?_ Và Thor muốn nói, _đừng đi được không?_ Và Thor muốn nói, _Asgard có thể không cần em nhưng anh thì sao? Anh không phải Asgard sao?_

Và Thor muốn nói _anh yêu em_.

Nhưng nghĩa lý gì đâu khi nhắc lại những điều cả hai đều biết và đều rõ là sẽ không thuyết phục được gã? Cho nên Thor vùi mình vào Loki và để khoái lạc điên rồ nhấn chìm anh.

Làm người kia đau thật quá dễ dàng, và Thor như muốn siết chặt Loki trong vòng tay anh đến khi hơi thở cuối cùng rời khỏi bờ môi lạnh của gã, đánh sập mọi phòng tuyến tâm lý gã dựng lên với cơ thể anh và dục vọng thiêu đốt của anh và những cú đẩy như muốn trút tất cả nhớ mong cho những tháng năm sau này vào một lần làm tình duy nhất.

Loki thở và rên như thể đó là hai điều cuối cùng gã có thể làm để duy trì sự sống. Và đâu đó giữa thở và rên là những tiếng ngọt dính nhỏ mật nghe như tên Thor, lại nghe như anh trai, hoặc _hoàng huynh_ , tựa cái ngày xưa cũ họ nếm trái cấm trong những buồng ngủ hoàng gia bỏ không tối tăm hơn nhiều mức trung bình của lâu đài vàng ròng, nơi Loki gọi tên anh với thứ dâm loạn hoang sơ có thể làm bất cứ ai đỏ mặt và Thor đáp lại bằng những cái áp người và thúc hông như thể bị đoạt đi mất ngôn ngữ và chỉ có thể giao tiếp trong bóng tối bằng cơ thể loã lồ và cảm xúc trần trụi.

Có vị mặn đắng trượt vào khoang miệng Thor giữa những hơi thở nóng rát nôn nao, và khi anh hôn Loki anh tìm thấy trong miệng gã và trên đầu lưỡi gã vị nuối tiếc tương tự, nhưng họ đã rời bỏ sự ngây ngô đầu đời quá xa để gọi tên hay định nghĩa những giọt đắng chát trượt xuống từ khoé mắt ấy và Thor hít sâu mùi hương thoảng như bạc bà trong hõm vai Loki mỗi lần anh ghé mũi và lưng gã dộng vào tường, một mùi bạc hà rất giống và cũng rất khác trên tóc gã, trong tóc gã, trong mũi miệng và trong đôi mắt đẫm màu xanh của gã.

Anh hôn nhỏ vụn và rải đều vết đỏ quanh cổ Loki như rải cánh hồng lên gáy trắng. Anh liếm hôn lòng bàn tay luôn lạnh ngắt của gã, để lại vết cắn và dấu tình ái lên mặt trong cổ tay với nhịp đập lạc điệu nhưng hoà nhẵn vào nhịp điệu của anh.

Và khi Thor đổ tràn Loki và cơ thể lạnh lẽo của gã với nguồn nhiệt ấm nóng mà anh biết gã yêu hơn tất thảy, dù chưa bao giờ thừa nhận, gã nấc ra một tiếng rên dài mê mang và tham lam nuốt sạch, phun trào bản thân lên ngực bụng Thor, đờ đẫn như đã trôi dạt vào miền khoái lạc chẳng biết tên nào đó.

Khi Loki định thần lại thì gã đã ngả lưng trên giường của anh, trong phòng của anh, với Thor bao trùm cơ thể gã như một đám mây đen đặc sấm sét, toả loại mùi nguyên thuỷ và nhìn gã bằng đôi mắt đong đầy thứ xúc cảm đơn thuần và dịu dàng gã biết vẫn luôn ở đó.

Và nó cũng xuất hiện trong mắt gã nữa, những khi Loki không cẩn thận.

Gã thấy bản thân mềm nhũn, và gã vươn người hôn lên trán anh, một cử chỉ rất không Tà Thần mà gã của khi tỉnh táo sẽ không đời nào làm. Thor là một chất độc, Loki đã đi đến kết luận ấy từ lâu trong quá khứ, khi Asgard vẫn còn sừng sững uy nghiêm và huy hoàng. Một ngày nào đó, chất độc này sẽ giết chết gã. Hoặc giả gã đã chết rồi, chết đủ nhiều lần để biết rằng phản kháng lại nó thật vô dụng biết bao, như thể đi ngược con sóng của một cơn bão với xác thân nhân loại, như thể dành quá nhiều tình yêu cho một người nên yêu và tự làm bản thân ngộp thở.

Khi Thor đáp lại gã bằng một nụ hôn lên mắt, Loki nghe tiếng tim gã thở dài.

Giống như những gì anh nói và gã hiểu ở Sakaar, họ không nhất định phải _bên nhau_ , họ đã bên nhau đủ lâu để biết điều đó.

Ngày mai, gã sẽ tỉnh dậy trong vòng tay Thor, khi anh chưa tỉnh (chưa muốn hoặc chưa thể), thân xác mỏi nhừ, nhức nhối một nỗi thoả mãn, vương mùi của Thor khắp nơi suốt vài tuần liên tiếp và gã sẽ hôn Thor thật lâu, thật say đắm, biết rằng Thor sẽ ở đây cùng Asgard và những điều chưa nói cũng như không cần nói, trước khi ra đi và không quay đầu lại một lần nào nữa.

 

_(tbc.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Fic set vào thời điểm sau Ragnarok và trước Thanos, Loki chuẩn bị lên đường tìm vùng đất mới cho Asgard (một cách rất Loki và cũng rất không Loki). Họ yêu nhau và họ không bên nhau nữa, vậy thôi.


End file.
